


光之声 Sound of The Light

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_626367e</p><p>（论按照家长的期望选择职业的错误性）</p><p>（还没有成为小神棍的小神棍）</p>
            </blockquote>





	光之声 Sound of The Light

【当听到大主教名字的时候，安度因皱起了眉头。“本尼迪塔斯……不太合适……我不知道为什么。但我就是知道。”】

 

光之声 Sound of The Light

（论按照家长的期望选择职业的错误性）

（还没有成为小神棍的小神棍）

 

几天前，伯瓦尔敲响年幼王子房门的一刻，安度因立刻听出了他的来意。他是个孩子，但不代表他对政界的一切毫无所知。暴风城外有迪菲亚兄弟会觊觎，内有贵族议会蠢蠢欲动，伯瓦尔身为摄政王也屡次遭到含沙射影的质疑。他想保护好友的儿子，但是他撑不了太久，国王已经失踪三个月了。

议会会做出这样的决定，并不在安度因的意料之外。

不如说他对几分钟后的加冕仪式颇有些期待的雀跃——

又来了。小王子紧紧抿起嘴唇，在观礼台众人的目光中掩饰住自己的动摇。没人会指责他的动摇，所有人都认为十岁的孩子面对父王失踪、自己即将负担起整个王国时理应惊慌失措，安度因自己也觉得应该这样。但事实和他们的理论天差地别。

——父亲没事，而我也不会有事。

三个月前，听到旗舰失事的噩耗，他在同时听到了这句话，一瞬间的确信让他显得甚至比议会那些老头子还要沉稳，以至于吓到了伯瓦尔。三个月来很多人想就瓦里安的事试探或安慰他，但安度因沮丧地发现，他们越努力想让他相信父王已经去世，他脑中的声音就回荡的越为响亮。

——父亲没事，而我也不会有事。

安度因时常会“听”到一些奇怪的声音。它们不是语言，而是以他自己的意志，坚定不移地告诉他一些会发生的事情。从他很小，刚刚记事的时候就开始了。他能够看出下一秒坠地的花瓶，知道下一箭是否中靶，或者在父亲派回的报归信使到来前就在暴风要塞等候。这声音并不频繁出现，刻意注意便会变得模糊难辨，但经常在毫无预兆的情况下突然响起，随后以安度因自己也无法控制的强大力度，影响着他的感情。

这种影响令小王子困扰。他问过父亲，国王只是笑着揉他的头，告诉他那只是“判断”与“巧合”；他也问了公爵，公爵耸肩表示从未体会无能为力；他还在父亲建议下问了本尼迪塔斯，大主教毫无悬念地告诉他这是圣光的奇迹。

至于其他人……安度因并不想让整个暴风城都认为他们的王子落到了和洛丹伦王子一样的境地。那不同于传说中霜之哀伤的低语，小王子确信这一点。

如果说是圣光的伎俩倒更说得通。如果全心信任那个感知心里会变得平静，和沐浴圣光的感觉很相似。但也是有些不同的，在圣光里他会感到更彻底的放松，那个感知却会令他有些畏惧。安度因想过是否因为自己没有选择圣光的职业而造成了体会上的差异，但不管是现在令人避之不及的圣骑士，还是另一个……算了，自己果然还是想像父亲那样成为战士。

在小王子的要求下本尼迪塔斯对他进行了测试，结论是安度因并不具备先知的能力，那不是预知。神父由此断言暴风城王子的洞察力强于一般人，国王自豪地奖励了儿子一次共同狩猎。因此，尽管知道那不是洞察力，安度因也只好停止了对它的探索。

……如果继续探索下去就好了。

他的理智试图说服自己，父亲在那种情况下凶多吉少，迪菲亚或者某个贵族随时会派出刺客暗杀他，他还不具备理政的能力，就算有伯瓦尔在，未来也显得迷雾重重……每次他为这些实际问题慌乱起来，那个感知会立刻显现，他也会立刻毫无保留地坚信，并镇定下来，转而想一些更放松的事情，比如鲜花绶带和人们的笑脸。

父亲没事，而我也不会有事。

没有哪次的感知比这次更强烈，远远超越了它曾有和应有的影响力，这令安度因感到恐惧。他一次次怀疑从前的判断，怀疑传说中的上古之神为了毁灭乌瑞恩王族而向最后一个人开了口，或者霜之哀伤……他想，据说阿尔萨斯叔叔也是一夕之间变得奇怪的。

他也会变成那样吗？他也会变成——天灾军团的仆从？

不。安度因再次抿起嘴唇。暂时他还能阻止它发生。

他的警惕性还在，判断力还在，手脚还属于自己，行动自由而正常，他仍然信仰圣光。那个感知——即使不停地影响他的情绪，却没有造成实质性的破坏，反而令他在理应惊恐的情境中保持镇定。这不是坏事，更理智的做法或许是静观其变。

虽然还是有些害怕它……

“安度因？”

小王子抬起脸，眼前是伯瓦尔高大的身影，观礼台外，人群正在欢呼。他过于沉浸于自己的思考甚至忘记了身处何地。他瞬间慌乱起来：坏了第一步是什么？是先背诵文章还是先举手示意还是举起权杖？该死！他什么都想不起来——

——父亲没事，而我也不会有事。任何事。

声音轰鸣。安度因的头脑骤然清醒。

是的，流程他全都记得。不管是现在的加冕仪式，还是之后的朝政，他都不会有问题的。他会看管好这个国家，等待父亲平安归来。这一切理应发生，也必然会发生。

不为所察地轻吸一口气，暴风城年幼的国王在众目睽睽下优雅地起身：“好吧，伯瓦尔，让我们开始。”

走向观礼台边缘的路上，安度因听到身后贵族们的窃窃私语——“圣光在上，如果不是亲眼所见，我真不敢相信他只有十岁！”

 

四年后。达纳苏斯峰会。

“……糟糕，觉得父亲是来毁掉峰会的。”

远望着瓦里安和吉恩针锋相对，安度因有些愤怒地自言自语。出乎意料，这次有人回应了他。

“同感。”

少年王子惊讶地循声望去，对上了德莱尼先知睿智的双眼。

 

=====

脑洞来源：官方小说《狼族之心》第十一章

……

然而，当他转身准备与爱人商议的时候，玛法里奥注意到暴风城使团还有一位成员没有离去：安度因此刻正与维纶低声交谈着。

暗夜精灵们朝着两人走去，他们听到德莱尼人正在说道，“……你对圣光的理解委实正确，但那只不过是管中窥豹而已，年轻的安度因！要想完全领会圣光的奥妙，你必须透彻地看到它在宇宙当中的完整地位，以及它是如何成为我们所存在的一部分。这需要通过耐心和学习……”

“我能办到，但我想——”

“安度因王子！”

国王的两名侍卫又折了回来。显然他们的主公在发现儿子没有在使团当中之后严厉地叱责了他们一顿，这从他们涨红的面孔和匆忙的动作上可以清楚看出。这两名魁梧的士兵猛地从暗夜精灵们身边闯过，分从两边冲向他们的王子。

叫唤王子的那名侍卫——他是一名坚毅的老兵，鼻梁看上去似乎在战斗中折断过不止一次——伸手拉住安度因。而王子站起身来面对着侍卫们，毫不掩饰脸上的挫折之情。“安度因王子！您父王发现你没跟我们一起走之后极为恼火！国王命令您立刻回去！”

安度因看上去像是要对不幸的卫兵们——谁都知道他们不过是尽忠职守，以及可能担心被主子责罚而已——怒喝几声，但他还是忍住了。王子顺从地点点头，他转向暗夜精灵和其他人等，向每一个使团鞠躬致意。在此之后他才做了个沉默的手势，示意两名焦急不安的侍卫带他去见父王。

“年轻的安度因有一种沉静的力量，”等那男孩走后维纶评述道。“遗憾的是他想实现自我时候，他父王却把他当做笼中鸟。”

“瓦里安不止一次差点失去了他，”大德鲁伊说道。“他担心安度因失踪或是被人掳走并不是杞人忧天。”玛法里奥深深地皱起了眉头。“我不得不说，他对吉恩·格雷迈恩说的难听话也非空穴来风。”

……

第十五章

……

在离开父王之时，安度因一心确定要这么做。但他走得越远，也就越是犹豫。然而，有什么东西在促使他继续往前走去。

不知为何，他知道自己能再次在神殿花园中找到维伦。德莱尼人刚开始冥想不久，因而这位年轻人的突然出现并未打扰到他。

但这并不意味着维伦没有预知到安度因前来的原因。

“你和你父王谈过了，”先知低声说。“我能感觉到你俩之间出了麻烦。”

安度因觉得没必要拐弯抹角了。“维伦，我现在知道自己的道路了。我想和你一起走。”

德莱尼看上去有些不安。“你怎么知道的？”

“什么意思？”

“我在别的地方有事情要处理。我打算挑选另一位牧师担任德莱尼的代表，而明天一早和东道主们告别之后就要离去了。”

这下安度因明白过来。“我并不知道。我只知道想学习圣光就最好来找你。”

“你父王……”

“我跟他说过了。”

先知皱起了眉头。“或许你应该再作考虑。圣光之道并不容易，而你尚且年轻。是的，老实说你的确天赋异禀。三年后再来找我，也许——”

“如果你想要丢下我，我也会跟在后面。我知道自己做出了正确的选择。我能感觉得到。”

“如此年轻……而已经如此成熟，”德莱尼人一声叹息。他注意到年轻人正捂住自己的手臂。“你身上有伤。让我来帮你。”先知将一只手掌放在他的伤处。

圣光从德莱尼人的掌中放射而出，这令人惊叹的光辉虽只有苹果般大小却仍然蔚为壮观。随着那光辉延到受伤之处，安度因手臂上的疼痛迅速消退，转眼功夫便只存在于记忆当中。

与此同时，安度因感觉心潮涌动。他情绪高涨，那是爱与宽恕之情。

而在这些情感之中，一幕影像逐渐成形。这并非来自记忆，而是出于想象。安度因只在画像中见过自己的母后，因而心目中母后的形象是在他年轻的一生中逐渐成形的。她的形象光彩照人温柔贤淑……

“你非常爱她，你的母亲，”维伦低声说道。他并没有解释自己为何知道安度因在想些什么。毕竟，他是先知维伦。

“她逝世的时候我还是个婴孩，但我从父王和宫中其他人那里知道了许多，让我感觉自己了解她……爱她。”

德莱尼人点点头。“你也很爱自己的父王。”

安度因咽了口唾沫，回想起手臂的疼痛和与国王在一起时常有的沮丧……但还有瓦里安努力为他去做的一切。“当然。无论我们有何分歧……”

维伦放下手臂。圣光从他的手中和王子的臂上黯淡下来。那些情感也随之消退，尽管它们从未完全消失。

“这正是圣光与你相触至深的一大原因。”先知微微一笑。“很好，安度因。我们日出时启程。”

……


End file.
